A Simple Distraction
by Fandom Exploitation
Summary: It wasn't supposed to have happened. She was nothing more than a mortal being, a tool, a means to get through the days of boredom and monotony. His mother always said that you couldn't help what the heart wanted. He thought a distraction didn't apply to the rule. Originally 'Distraction' [Might go up to M]
1. Chapter 1

Loki paced the length of the cage that Odin Borson had encased him in. Finally he was the stolen relic that he had been destined to be. He knew there was no care for the second not-son of the great Allfather. Now, all he was was just one less monster they had to worry about.

He made no attempt to escape, because in truth, there was no reason to. What was the point if he had nothing worth fighting for on the other side of his prison. His mother would come to visit him, her worried features a constant reminder to how his life had crumbled before him.

It had all been a game at first. She was a simple mortal to toy with, to test his own patience with a being so beneath him.

He didn't mean to care. He wasn't supposed to care.

He had never had the intention to fall in love with her.

It shouldn't have come to this. The foolish girl was just trying to protect the woman Thor had become so attached to. It happened so quickly, and he had been much too late. Her form, the one that he had become so familiar with, that he had sought comfort in was set alight. His supposed salvation, his revenge, it became his downfall.

He couldn't even describe the horror when he saw her blue orbs stare into the face of death. Almost like she knew it was him. Even then, he could saw her sigh in resignation, that she accepted her approaching demise.

But what made his heart falter was seeing her lips utter his name, the very same moment he ripped her life away from her. A prayer to him, a word spoken with such despair. A prayer that he felt jolt through his system, a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. He could almost hear her voice in his head. Her asking him to think of her once in a while as her spirit resided in her final resting place.

So in this cage Loki remained. Imprisoned and alone, and silently pleading that Odin had delivered him the death penalty so that he could find her once more and beg for her forgiveness.

But no, he was kept from her.

He would find her one day, he promised himself.

As he lay in his cell, he would farewell the world each night with her name on his lips.

'Don't worry Darcy, I'll never forget you'.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally an exchange with BarefootBeachBum who encouraged me to post this. Cheers dear.<br>**

**Note: This was intended to be a one-shot. However, I do plan to continue this (and what will possibly a painfully slow rate) if anyone is interested. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Coincidences**

At first she had just been another pathetic mortal that had been walking the streets of Midgard. An insignificant existence that he would have otherwise ignored had she not barrelled into him, tumbling to the floor before him with a loud shout of surprise, followed by a groan of discomfort as her body hit the pavement.

"Dude, I'm so sorry," she said, slowly standing up, hand rubbing her backside that he imagined would be bruised and tender for a few days. She was short, hair a wild array of dark brown waves, and spectacles that sat unevenly on her face due to the fall.

"You best make sure to watch where you are going in the future," he said with an arched brow.

"Yeah," she laughed nervously, fixing her glasses and then looked up at him. "Whoa."

Loki was unsure what had stunned the young mortal, and he drew his gaze to his own attire. No, he hadn't returned to his Asgardian wear.

"Something wrong?"

"No! Just...you're not from around here are you?" She said quickly, averting her gaze to the road.

"What makes you say that?" He was intrigued.

"Well, your accent for one. No one talks like that here, and you're dressed like you're off to a dinner party," she listed.

She might be clumsy but she was observant enough. Perhaps he would see what else this girl had to offer, entertainment wise.

"Well, you are correct," he said. "I am not from around here. Very recently new in fact."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would like a change of scenery."

"Oh. Well." The girl was clearly struggling to find what to say to him and he allowed her to struggle a moment more before saving her.

"Truthfully I have no where really to go. Is there some place you can direct me to where I can get something to eat?"

"Oh yeah, there's a diner down the road and then a left. Can't miss it," she said.

"I see," he said.

"So...I'm going to head home now," she said, shifting nervously side to side. "My boss is probably wondering where I am. Sorry again."

The mortal gave him a quick smile before side stepping around him.

"See you around," she threw over her shoulder before hurrying down the street. Loki watched her go.

"I'm sure I will."

~o0o~

Darcy winced as she sat down at her desk, papers scattered left and right. From data to college loans reminders, documents had covered every inch for so long that she can't remember what colour the table top.

"I think something may be living in there," Erik Selvig said as he passed her later that day.

"I was thinking of buying some pet food while I was out," she said with a grin. "But then I couldn't pick between the dog or cat food. Did you know they even have an iguna section. Who has a pet iguna here?"

"No idea. Anyway, Jane's heading out again tonight. She wants to find a good location to set up a new transmitter. I'll be going with her," Erik said. "Which means you get the night off. Expect a lot of computer work to be done the next day, which is why Jane suggested to let you have the night off."

Darcy perked up at the mention of getting a night off, but letting out a grumble once she knew it wasn't simply a free pass, more an apology for her upcoming work.

"So don't hit the bar too hard okay kid?" He said with a fond smile before moving off to the whiteboard.

"Don't worry Dr S. I'll be back early-ish," she said with a sheepish smile before looking at her desk. "It's a bit of a lost cause," she said with a sigh.

With the other two taking the truck she was going to have to get to the bar on foot, which was another incentive to make sure she got back home before it got too dark. Thankfully the walk there wasn't too far and gave her a good few hours to hang around on one of her rare nights off.

Sitting at the bar her thoughts took her back to the incident earlier that day. The town rarely got visitors, especially ones out of country. Naturally she was curious as to why he was here in the first place, besides the fact that he wanted a change. She always knew that that translated into 'escaping from something or rather back home'. It had been the same case with her. She had grown tired of her mundane life and the opportunity to work in the field was an opportunity too good to miss. That and she would get the credits she needed as well. While life out in New Mexico wasn't the hustle and bustle of the major cities, she had grown fond of the place and she liked knowing everyone instead of living in a world of strangers.

"Is this seat taken?"

Her musing was interrupted by a familiar and memorable voice, and she turned to find the travelling stranger resting his palm on the stool beside her.

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"It's a free country."

He got the attention of the bartender and was served up a cold beer. They sat in silence, her stirring her mojito and him taking the occasional swishes from his bottle.

"So, been up to anything?" She said suddenly.

"Besides visiting the diner? No," he answered.

"Yeah, I guess there isn't much to do here besides drink."

"Indeed."

The silence fell upon them again. He ordered a second beer, and she fiddled with a mint leaf.

"So, what's your name?"

"Loki."

"Strange name."

"It's an old name."

"Explains why I've never heard of it. Guess your parents were one of those who wanted a uniquely named kid. Don't worry, I think it's cool. Darcy is a bit boring. Darcy being my name I mean," she rambled.

"I see," he said.

"Sorry, I tend to just talk. My mother thinks I was born without a filter you know? Never really processing what comes out of my mouth," she said before turning her attention back to her near empty drink in an attempt to shut herself up.

"So you are from these parts?"

"No, I'm working for someone, an astrophysicist, but I'm not really good at the science-y stuff. I just sort papers out, which I'm not really good at either, and help with managing equipment, which most of the time I have no idea what it does," she explained. "It's for college credits mainly. I was a few short and this seemed like an easy way to make up for them. I'm telling you it's a lot harder than it sounds. Especially with a really demanding workload, and the fact that I have no idea what the numbers mean when I'm supposed to catalogue them and such."

"Yet you remain to work in this position?"

"Well yeah. My boss, Jane, she's really nice. And Erik too. Plus I really need to get the credits."

"What is it that you plan to do?"

"After I graduate? Not really sure. I'm a political science major. It was kind of a split second decision and I enjoy the research part of things. I'll probably figure it all out when I get back home, though my mum will be nagging every step of the way."

"You and your mother are close?"

"Most of the time I suppose. It's just me and her after dad ran off to do whatever he wanted. Haven't heard from him in years, not that I really want to. I've been fine, just me and mum. Now that I've told you the abridged version of my life, what about you?"

He paused.

"It can be complicated at times," he began. "I have an older brother, the golden child of my family, well to my father specifically."

"I can see where this is going. Super, number one son, and you're the other one," she said.

"In short, I suppose you can word it that way. I just found myself unappreciated at times and I need a break from all of them."

"Well I think it's cool that you're telling me. I like meeting new people, especially ones who actually talk about stuff besides the weather and football."

"Well it was only fair that I share my own history after you so graciously offered yours," he said, giving her the first hint of a smile.

"You didn't have to. I know I can get a little overwhelming at times."

"Not at all. I appreciate the honesty."

"Really? Most people don't. Mum always told me it was rude to be so blunt."

"So feelings remained unhurt I would presume. There are times I think people should be told the truth."

"Right? People these days. Secrets everywhere."

~o0o~

It was by pure coincidence that he had ran into the same girl as before. At first he wondered why he would even bother approach her. In the end he told himself he was bored.

She proved to be quite animated, and he listened. He rarely conversed with a woman besides his mother who seemed so at ease with him in his presence. Yet she was an oblivious mortal who was unaware of who he truly was. Though here it seemed that there was little care for the same values that Asgard held. In fact, everyone seemed to live quite harmoniously here. Something he envied.

He was slowly growing tired of the Midgardian beverage. The ale of Asgard was stronger by tenfold so his endurance was beyond the standards held here.

"That was like, your fifth beer," she commented.

So it would seem that the mortal was rather observant.

"You counting?"

"I was thinking that if you got drunk then I would feel obligated to help you home, and I don't know where you live so I decided that I would maybe tell you to slow down before you reached that point, which you haven't yet which is weird."

"You would offer to assist me in returning home, even if we have only just me?"

"Well yeah. Helping a bar buddy out."

"I free you of that obligation then. I can hold my liquor quite well."

"I can see that."

His lips curled up in a smirk. He was certainly enjoying her now. How she easily traded words with him. Not a single stutter or moments hesitation as the women of Asgard would always do so in his presence

"Why you so pleased?"

"Just glad I could find a friend in this place."

"Friends already? It's only been an hour or so, plus the time you walked into me. We keep talking for another few hours and are you going to propose to me?" She said teasingly.

"Well it would certainly irritate my father if I married a…married so quickly," he said, catching himself on the word 'mortal'.

"Yeah. Mum would freak, murder you, then murder me," she added.

"Mother has been trying to get me to marry for years-" specifically centuries, "-but most of her matches has been unsuccessful, much to her disappointment. My brother too has been unwed. He enjoy to have access to many women without obligation or loyalty to any."

"He sound like a real catch."

"He likes to think so."

Loki could tell the end of their encounter was nearing the end by the way she was pulling out her device from her pocket every now and then to check the time.

"I wouldn't want to keep you," he said.

"No, just that I've got work in the morning, and a lot of it."

"Then by all means. I'm sure we can have a drink another time."

"Yeah, if I am let off ever again." She gave him a small, apologetic smile before paying. "It was really nice to meet you."

"I'll be seeing you again," he said with a nod.

~o0o~

He had said it with such surety. Yes, this was a small town but the fact that he was a visitor and she was worked to the bone left very little opportunity. Still, the evening allowed her to get a real look of him and she wasn't too displeased with what she saw. He was handsome, in an angular way, but handsome nonetheless. It surprised her to hear that he was unattached to anyone, which made her wonder if he was the type waiting to find the right one, or was just disinterested.

Of course asking him out would be stupid because she would be a horrible girlfriend. Never showing up to dates because she was out in a van in the middle of the desert, or unable to come home at night because she had to do some overtime.

At least she could tell her non-existent grandchildren that she once met a stranger from England with family issues, and really green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all readersreviewers.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy winced as she re-read the same sentence three times more before she got the gist of what the words on the paper meant. She wasn't a total wreck but it was taking longer for her to process what was in front of her, and the other two weren't taking prisoners when it came to her doing the work they had given her. Jane had told her to take something of the pharmaceutical nature while Erik reminded her that she had bought tea the previous shopping trip.

"Never again," she muttered to herself over and over again.

It was dark when she had finally finished, having lived off cup noodles and several mugs of tea, and her energy levels were dipping dangerously low into self-induced coma. Once she handed the work to the pair she declared that she was going to fall asleep at the desk, never to wake up again. With a tired smile Jane dismissed her, saying she did a good job and that tomorrow wouldn't be as demanding.

"Climbing up Everest blindfolded wouldn't be as demanding," she chuckled to herself as she headed out and headed back to her apartment a few blocks away.

It was nothing too fancy, considering it sat above the town's pawn shop. The owner was kind enough to let her live in what was previously the shop's storage room, and she had used a small portion of her savings to make it inhabitable. It was transformed into a studio apartment, with a small kitchen slash dining room, and a bathroom through the only other door in the apartment. The size didn't really bother her as she only really used the space to sleep in, and sometimes cook up a light meal if she was hungry before she went to bed.

She dressed into her pyjamas, forgoing dinner and just collapsed on top of the duvet, deep sleep claiming her seconds later.

~o0o~

Loki had occupied his time by reading in his temporary Midgardian residence. He half-focused on the ancient historical text that he had read many times before, each war strategy and political debate memorised in his brilliant mind that had gone so many centuries unappreciated.

It had always been he that led Thor and his companions out of the difficult situations that would have certainly resulted in death of all involved. Yet they still call him the derogatory Silver Tongue and jest at the the fact that he was a practitioner of the 'feminine' art of sorcery. How many times had his 'womanly' skills spared them?

Many.

How many times had he heard thanks, or been recognised for his feats?

Never.

It was only his mother that would come to him, and tell him with a proud smile that she was most pleased with his achievements. For the longest time it was enough but as the centuries passed he wondered if anything he did was ever good enough for the mighty Allfather.

Loki cursed as his thoughts led astray once more, his focus on the book entirely gone and instead he remembered the times where Odin frowned down upon his second son. He tossed the book aside and sat on the uncomfortable bed, the pillows too hard, and the sheets smelling of some chemical concoction he could not place.

His thoughts then drew to his presence here on Midgard. The one true interaction he had was interesting, where the woman spoke to him as he was more or less an equal to her. Most importantly, and something he found rather curious, was that she met his eyes when they conversed and did not hold up a guarded front as many did back home. She was not afraid of him. Then again, she did not know of his power and what position he held.

Which was exactly the reason why he made no plans to tell her of his true self. She was comparable to a new book. Explore it to his hearts content then move on once she no longer held his interest. He imagined he wouldn't stay in this realm for very long as he was well aware that he had a habit of falling prey to boredom rather quickly and needed some excitement in his life. Most of the time that was playing tricks on the inhabitants of Asgard, but even that became repetitive.

His entire day spent indoors, he resigned to go to bed, wondering if tomorrow would be a good day to seek her out.

~o0o~

Her internal body clock woke her up at half past six and the sun was casting horizontal patterns across the floor as it shone through the blinds. She sat up, hair messy and mouth dry, then proceeded to go about her morning routine.

It was ten past seven by the time she was out of her apartment and on her way to her workplace, hoping that the workload was no longer on level 'insanity'.

"Morning Darce," Jane said, looking up from her laptop.

"Jane, Erik," she greeted, sitting herself at her desk, kicking her messenger bag under the desk.

"Thanks for your help Darcy. We're certainly getting some good data," Jane said, still feeling partially guilty about dumping so much work on her intern.

"That's great," Darcy said with a smile. When Jane was happy the entire atmosphere of the workplace reflected it, which would translate into an easy day. "What you got for me today?"

"Just some follow up from yesterday. I'll be working on analysing the data for the next few days. I'll email you over some things I want you to organise into different folders," Jane said.

Darcy was extremely relieved that Jane handed her with an easy day that would involve her dragging and dropping documents into folders on her computer, which left plenty of time for her to reblog pictures on Tumblr and catch up with her friends on Facebook.

She logged onto her laptop and got to work, her web browser already littered with various tabs representing the various tangents she had gone off. From shoe shopping to episodes of Most Popular Girls at School, she had plenty of material to get distracted by.

And distracted she got. Work that would have taken a good solid 2 hours had she focused took the majority of the day, and by six she was only just finishing up.

~o0o~

It only took him a trip to the local tavern to discover where the girl worked. It would seem that town gossip was that the three strangers would go out into the desert at the oddest of hours, usually late at night or early in the morning doing, their words, 'god knows what'. What it was that they did in the desert mattered little to him, and after a quick inquiry as to where these 'foreigners' resided the bar wench was happy to inform him that they had a facility up the street from them.

So that was where he waited for about an hour, the sun just finishing it's decent and the heat of the day finally dissipating.

"You stalking me?" He heard her say.

He looked up from her book and graced her with a smile.

"I find myself once again without a schedule for the evening and I haven't met company that is as pleasurable as yours," he said.

"Laying it on thick aren't you?" She said, though by the way the corner of her lips were quivering he knew she was trying to cover up the fact that he was getting to her.

"I only tell the truth my dear," he said. "So, may I have the honour of asking you to dinner this evening?"

"Well, I need to drop my stuff off at home, and get changed..."

"If you are busy..."

"I'm not! I mean if you're willing to wait like, half an hour," she said quickly.

"Take all the time you need," he reassured her. He had hoped he wouldn't have to be more persuasive to get her to come with him, but by some fortune she did not require much encouragement.

"Awesome. I suppose you'll just tag along for a bit then," she said before she started to make her way down the street.

He had seen maid residences bigger than the home that she lived in. Yet she didn't seem to be too bothered by the size, making herself right at home by discarding her bag on the counter and kicking off her shoes.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked him.

"No thank you," he said, taking a seat and letting her attend to herself.

"So, gotten up to anything interesting?" She asked him as she ducked into the bathroom with her clothes, keeping just a sliver open so she could hear him.

"Not in the slightest. I have spent the majority of my day reading in my room, and then went to eat a late lunch. Then I decided to ask you to dinner," he replied.

"Oh, okay." Despite her efforts to remain casual he was able to detect a slight quiver in her voice. Was she nervous? "Where we gonna eat tonight?"

"There is the eatery on the other side of town. I thought a more appropriate setting rather than the tavern."

"Tavern. Do all Brits call it that or just you?"

"Brits?" He asked, assuming it was a Midgardian reference. "Just me I believe," he said soon after.

"It's kind of cute," she said, stepping out of the bathroom in a fresh set of clothes. Contrasting with her usual college garb of baggy sweaters, and whatever was on top of the pile in her drawers, she found a dinner dress that she used to wear to family dinners where apparently jeans and a band shirt was inappropriate. According to her mother anyway.

"I did not know a person's vocabulary could be deemed cute..." he said, turning away from the cupboard he was inspecting and meeting her wary gaze.

"Is this alright? I was hoping it wasn't too formal."

"It is perfectly fine," he heard himself say, and he knew was a gross understatement. The blue dress accented her body perfectly. Stopping mid-thigh and hugging her in all the right places, he was sure there would be some lingering eyes this evening.

"Shall we?" Offering his arm.

"I don't think I've held someone's arm since prom," she told him, leaving him to assume that 'prom' was some Midgardian formal event.

"Yes, it would seem that chivalry here is rather uncommon."

"Dead you mean? The last time someone held the door open for me was when I left the hospital in crutches after spraining my ankle, and that was because I'm sure the doorman was paid to open doors," she ranted.

"Fret no longer for as long as you are in my company no door shall be in your way," he said with an over-exaggerated wave of his hand. She snorted.

"Sorry. My brain conjured up the image of you barreling through doors rather than you opening them. Ignore me. My mind goes off to planet 'what the hell' most of the time," she said quickly, fiddling with her fingers as she willed her mouth to stop moving.

"You need not worry that I would leave your doors in splinters. My brother is more the type to barrel anyway. Nonetheless, we best be on our way to dinner," he said.

"Oh definitely. I'm completely starved."

Fortunately there were a few other patrons at the establishment and they managed to find a seat away from the other diners.

"Have you eaten here before?" Loki asked her as he scanned through the menu.

"Once before for Erik's birthday," she said.

"Erik, the man you work for?"

"Yeah. He was friends with Jane's dad and he's been looking out for her ever since her parents died," she explained.

"Ah," he said, masking his relief.

"You interested?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Just wondering why you wanted to know about Dr Selvig, who is definitely on the market," she said with a teasing smirk. It didn't take long for him to pick up on what she was insinuating and he rolled his eyes.

"I am just interested to know more about you," he said.

"Just trying to help a buddy out if you're on the prowl," she retorted with a wink.

"If I am on the prowl as you say, then my choice of prey is very different to your friend Erik," he said, eyes boring into hers with such a heated gaze that all she could do was look right back at him.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter said, bringing them out of their staring match.

"Um, just drinks to start off with. We want to browse for a little while longer," she said, a slight tremor to her voice.

"No problem. House wine is alright?"

"You okay with that?" Darcy asked him. He nodded without speaking, and instead stared daggers into the waiter who unknowingly interrupted them. Fortunately for the waiter, he left for the bar before he noticed his customer's agitation.

"So, what are you hungry for?" She asked him before she found herself trapped in silence again.

"In absolute honesty I rarely eat out. Only recently have I gone to a public establishments to dine. What would you suggest?" His put on a show of looking over the menu once more but had already decided that he would trust her to pick something for him that was satisfactory.

"Well the steak and fries are always a winner, but if you want something more sophisticated, and you look like that kind of guy, you should try the pasta," she said, spinning her menu and pointing at the pasta section. "Cabonara is my favourite. Matter of fact I'll go for it."

He read the description: Creamy pasta sauce, bacon, garlic and pasta of choice.

"I would like to try it then," he said, putting his menu flat on the table.

"Coolio," she said as she got the attention of the waiter who dutifully arrived back at their table, bringing with him the house wine and two wine glasses. Once the drinks were poured he whipped out a notepad from his apron and took down their meals in what looked like some ancient Midgardian scrawl.

"They should be pretty quick in bringing out our food. There aren't many people here," she told him. "Which is good because I'm pretty sure I could eat this table if I didn't have to risk some sort of horrible injury."

"Please don't eat the table," he said with a faux-frown.

She sighed dramatically. "Fine, only because you said so." She was unable to hold back the laugh for long and Loki joined in, leaning forward and resting his head in his hand with his elbow on the table.

"You are a most fascinating woman," he told her, and to his own surprise he found himself being completely honest.

"Fascinating? Never heard that one before," she said. "Jane, she is more the fascinating type. With her space and her sciency stuff. Oh, and her doctorate. They definitely adds her extra points and-"

"It is commendable that you view your friend in such high esteem but it is you who I deem fascinating, and not because of any scholarly achievements, but because you are different," he said.

It confused him that she would try and down play a compliment. He imagined that women here were no different to the ladies of Asgard in that aspect. They were always fishing for compliments, and then swoon and blush after being showered in affection and attention. Darcy did not seem to fall into that category. It was her originality that was alluring. He wanted to know her, like a grimoire filled with secrets just begging for him to uncover. He made note not to voice that opinion out loud. As much as she seemed like an unconventional woman, he did not think she would appreciate being compared to a book.

"Thank you," she said, absent-mindedly fidgeting with her napkin.

"Was I too forward?" He asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head quickly. "I'm not used to going out, well not going out like this. Usually it's more of a bar hook-up, or a friend of a friend that our mutual friend set us up with, only to find out that we don't really click. Most of the time they're only interested in the 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' deal."

"I'm sorry?" He asked, the term completely lost on him.

"Sex Loki. Commitment isn't really a popular factor these days. Especially with college students," she said with a sigh. Loki suspected that her agitation was more towards the base nature of the men of her generation rather than her own experiences.

"So you are looking for a compatible partner?" He asked her.

"Not right now. I mean, it would be nice one day. Have I scared you off yet?"

"No. It takes a lot more than a potential marriage proposal to frighten me," he said with a small chuckle.

"So your mother isn't hounding you every other day?"

"I didn't say that. She tries still, but alas her attempts of matchmaking are in vain."

As much as he appreciated his dear mother in trying to set him up with a woman, all candidates did not appeal to him. Not in the slightest. Inarguably beautiful, they were the typical concoction of Asgardian ladies; concerned about the strength of their man, the gowns they wore, and what everyone thought of them. The only reason any woman considered going anywhere near him was because he was a prince, and with such a prestigious position any woman desperate for power would marry him simply for status. Another reason, and a reason that made him painfully bitter was because of Thor. The golden son, heir to the throne, wielder of Mjolnir and champion of Asgard was the man all women desired, and if marrying his younger, less appealing brother was a way to be close to the god of thunder then it was a fate a select few of Asgardian maidens were willing to impose upon themselves. He had never met one who actually had genuine interest in him. Magic was an unappealing trait in a man and his body lacked the muscle definition that women seemed to worship. Where Thor was the light, he was the dark. His brother the sun, and he the dark side of the moon, the shadows they were afraid of, did not understand and did not trust.

"Hey, earth to Loki!" Darcy called out to him, waving her hand in front of his face.

"My apologies. I believe my thoughts led me astray," he said, his entire focus returning to the woman in front of him. A woman who had accepted his company with no ulterior motive. "What was it that you were saying?"

"I was wondering if we'll ever find anything out here. I've lost count of how many times we've gone out into the middle of who-knows-where looking for who-knows-what," she said, swishing her wine glass around a few times before taking another sip.

"I cannot offer any comfort. Only that if you believe in what you do then do not give up until it is definite that you will not find what you are looking for," he said, recalling the same words his mother would tell him whenever he close to abandoning a more challenging task.

"Dude, you kidding me? 'Cannot offer any comfort' my ass. Did you do a counselling course or something?" She asked him.

"No. I had a wise mentor growing up," he replied.

"Lucky you," she said. "Wish I had one of those."

"The only thing she excels at more than advice is being my mother," he added.

She smiled at that but it didn't reach her eyes. Instead Loki saw the slightest glimmer of envy.

"That bothers you?"

"No, well not like you think. You're really lucky to have a mother who believed in you. Who told you to never give up and to kick your ass when you felt like giving up," she said.

"She is the only one who at least tries to understand me," he said, before frowning. "You imply that your relationships with your mother is not ideal?"

"I love her, don't get me wrong. She and I just never really got each other. She wanted her perfect daughter, cheerleader, straight A student, something she could be proud of. I didn't really care about being popular. I had my friends that got me more than my family, and school life was pretty good. Who cares if I wanted to wear something comfortable over what was 'in' at the time. I did okay at school. I passed. I didn't really date anyone because I wasn't desperate to go out with people like everyone else seemed to be. I just wasn't the daughter she had in mind and I haven't really spoken to her since I started working for Jane. Our last conversation was me telling her that I was moving to New Mexico. She wasn't too impressed, but that isn't anything new. Sorry...I didn't mean to throw you into the depths that is my sad parental relationship," she said, bringing her wine glass to her lips and taking a hearty gulp.

"Then I will spare you the details of my family," he said.

"You and you're dad I'm guessing," she said, placing the wine glass down.

"I will say that we don't see face to face. As with your mother, he does not understand me, and has rarely made an effort to try," he said. He paused, taking a moment to gauge her reaction. A part of him was conflicted in telling her. It was not like he owed her anything, even after she gave him her thoughts on how she saw her mother. He never discussed his feelings. He despised having them in the first place. If they were not there then he would not feel the cold sting of rejection every time Odin dismissed him, or the pang of jealously every time Thor was basked in the limelight while he was nothing but a shadow, ignored and forgotten.

"Well his loss then," she said. "It's what I always say to myself when I think too much into the whole ordeal back home."

"Do you not have a father?"

"Well sure I have one. Not that I've met him or anything," she said with a shrug. "If he didn't want to be in my life then I don't want him in it. I rather have someone who wanted to know me, rather than being obligated to."

Loki offered her a small smile. "Well then at least you accept what you have and don't expect anything."

"Better not to expect things to happen when there's a good chance it isn't going to happen," she said. "I would sometimes wonder what it would be like to be part one of those happy perfect families, but what's the point of wishing? Wow, totally made this dinner go down dreary lane."

"I wanted to know more about you, what matters to you. You can speak of whatever you wish dear," he said with sincerity.

"You are so different from any other guy I've ever met. It's so weird," she said, head shaking in disbelief.

"Different? Weird?"

"Not in a bad way. Definitely not in a bad way. You sit here and listen to me blab, and you don't make some excuse about having to go do something 'important' or there is some family emergency that you 'really' have to go sort out," she said with a smile. "And those are real life experiences of yours truly."

"Then those men were fools," Loki told her. "How can they expect to form a relationship if they do not make the effort to understand them?"

"Exactly! I'm glad you get me," she said. "For a while I thought I was going insane and that I was doing something wrong."

"I assure you. It is not you that is faulty," he said.

Darcy opened her mouth to voice her thanks when their food arrived, the steaming pasta laid out in front of them. Loki's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of the meal.

"You're meant to eat it, not stare at it," Darcy said with a teasing smile as she wrapped the pasta around her fork before placing it into her mouth. "God damn, that was hot," she added, fanning her mouth with her hand, cheeks going red. "I take it back. I'll stare at it for a while as well."

Loki chuckled, calling on the waiter to bring some ice water to their table.

"Thanks," she said after she downed the water quickly. "I'm certainly the classiest of the classy."

"Indeed, that would seem to be the case," he said with a smirk, and he was rewarded with a smile and an eye roll.

~o0o~

"I can say that this was a successful dinner," Darcy said cheerfully, walking with him down the streets poorly lit by the street lights. Their forms dipped in and out of pale illumination, passing a few other residents who were walking their dogs.

"Indeed. The food was good. Of course when we were able to eat it," he said. Darcy stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was hungry," she said in her defence.

"Well I would hope so, unless you make it a habit of burning your tongue."

"When it comes to good food there are very few things I wouldn't do for it," she said with a cheshire grin. "And you really didn't have to pay for my dinner."

"Isn't it custom that I pay?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Think of it as my appreciation for you keeping me company," he cut her off.

"Fine. Yeah. I can go with that," she said. In truth, she was a little relieved that he paid. Dinner would had made a pretty big dent in her budget but what was one night treating herself to something that didn't require a microwave to cook? Still, now she didn't have to worry too much about paying rent for the month.

They arrived at her front door, and she unlocked her door. "Thanks for walking me back, and bringing me to dinner in the first place."

"It has been an evening well spent," he said.

She turned around, coming face to face with his chest. For the first time Darcy realised how tall he was. While it was an inarguable fact that he was taller than the average man, but with him towering over her, the weak hallway light casting his shadow onto her, his height became so much more apparent.

"So I'll see you whenever?" She said, her mouth suddenly dry when she met his gaze, eyes a dark forest green that held a power over her that made it impossible to turn away.

A moment transpired between them before her back collided with the door, her hands gripping his button up shirt tightly, his hands on either side of her face. It wasn't sensual in sweet. It was desperate and bruising, and Darcy didn't know if she should stop this before it got a little out of hand.

"Let me take you tonight," she heard a breathless whisper in her ear, Loki's lips nipping at the soft skin beneath her ear.

All bets were off at that and she fiddled with the door handle that was digging into her hip until the door swung open and she dragged him inside, kicking it shut behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all readers! Easter break is just around the bend and hopefully that is an opportunity to catch up on writing.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

Loki pressed her up against the wall, one hand entangled in her hair, the other gripping her thigh. His lips moved fiercely against her own, his hips grinding against her. His entire being was quickly being filled with heated need, lust fueling his desire to claim this woman as his own. He couldn't remember a time when his self-control would fail him, and every action and thought was solely focused on indulging on this feeling that was indescribable.

He wanted to feel more of her, to have his lips explore her entire being and mark her skin. He could so easily remove her clothes with a wave of his hand but this time he chose to remain true to the magic-less mortal he claimed to be. Though there was some appeal to removing her clothes by hand.

He felt her hand slide down to the bulge in his pants, pressing against it gently. He rocked his hips forward into her palm but reminded himself to have some restrain. He didn't want to rush this.

~o0o~

Darcy had other ideas, with her hand abandoning his crotch and began to fiddle with the button and zips of his pants. Her fumbling hands were joined by his and together they managed to unbutton and unzip. She tugged the pants down where they pooled at his feet, and was surprised to find that he wore nothing underneath. So much for her assumption that he was the clean cut kind of guy. Maybe he did have an adventurous side after all. Grinning against his lips, she gripped his length and ran her hand back and forth painfully slow. She remembered what parts of him made him shudder, and others where he let out a low groan, storing that information for another time.

Pulling her hand away, she attended to his button up shirt. She fiddled with each button, while his own hands began to make work of her own clothes.

With the clothes finally on the floor she could turn her attention back to him. His forehead was resting against hers, his eyes boring down into hers but making no move to continue. He was waiting for her, silently giving her his permission to stop. Like hell she would.

She pressed her lips to his, hungrily and desperately, hoping it conveyed that the last thing that she wanted was to stop what they were doing. That was enough for Loki to let go of his restraint and he began to return her kiss.

His lips were cool against hers. If she put more thought into the matter she would've even said unnaturally so. But she wasn't really thinking into much except the way his hard body felt against hers, and how much she wanted this, needed this.

She felt hands slip down to her thighs and lift her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and aligned herself over their length, breathing heavily as she clung to him.

~o0o~

Loki pulled back so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed, lips swollen. He wanted to watch her as he pushed himself inside of her, to see the woman who offered her body to him because she chose to do so, with no ulterior motive, to just want to be with him. Her mouth parted with a gasp and she arched her back, her head slamming against the wall. It seemed that she was impervious to the pain, completely caught up in her lust. Any moment now he was waiting for her outcry of disgust, or the assault of poisonous words followed by a slap. It wouldn't be the first time. But it never came.

"God," she groaned as he slowly began to move within her.

Indeed he was.

Her god.

Right now he was prepared to give her what she needed, whatever she needed. He was sure that if she asked anything of him, right now as he held her up against the wall, he would do it. This woman was his sole worshipper, even if she did not know it.

And if he had given more thought into the moment he wouldn't had been so careless. He wouldn't have surrendered himself so helplessly. It would've saved him the heartache that he pretended would never come as he spent the night giving himself to his mortal lover.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for the hiatus and the short update. I've been struggling with trying to churn out a decent chapter and my lack of motivation has been wrecking havoc. This is the first time for any sort of 'intimate' scene being posted. Thanks to all readers.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy shifted in her semi-conscious state, nestling her head into the firm body that was sharing her bed. She felt an arm wrap around her loosely, holding her close. The weekend had come and gone, and it had felt like she was trapped in a weird dream-state haze that sounded like it belonged in a trash romance novel. But no, Darcy nor Loki had left the loft apartment since they entered it three days prior. They had no reason to. Darcy did not have to go to work, and Loki had made no indication of wanting to leave her company. It didn't bother them that they had to live off whatever Darcy could conjure from her few kitchen supplies. If it meant they didn't have to get dressed, they were more than happy to compromise.

But Monday had come and Darcy had to be at work in two hours. She had always dreaded the endless computing, but now she was dangerously tempted to stay home with her newfound lover.

He mumbled something incoherent before tilting his head to kiss her hair. She could lie like this forever. It didn't matter that she didn't know him very well. He wanted to be beside her, resting peacefully in the moment. She could shut the whole world out and forget all her responsibilities.

Alas the responsible voice in her head reminded her that if she didn't get to work on time Jane would be sending a bombardment of texts and phone calls, and perhaps even a visit from her boss. The last thing she needed was Jane finding her in bed with a strange man when she should be doing her job. She couldn't imagine that going down particularly well.

Sighing, she slid out from his grasp and sat on the edge of the bed to stretch her arms. Her muscles were still aching a little from their exerting weekend, but nothing a hot shower could fix. She heard a soft groan behind her, and turned to find Loki wearing a small frown.

"Good morning to you too," Darcy said with a chuckle, her voice gravelly from sleep.

"Must you go so soon?" He said, scooting over closer to her and pressing a kiss to her lower back.

"I don't want to get fired..." she said, before letting out a small moan as his lips made a trail up her back to her neck. "...mhmm, really don't want to."

"From what you've said, Jane won't miss you too much," he added, nipping just below her ear.

"Damn...maybe...no-" she reluctantly pulled away. "-I need to be good and go to work."

"You being good, that would be a first." His hands trailing up and down her sides as he sat back on his knees.

A shiver ran through her, and she was starting to forget why she moved to leave the bed in the first place. His damned tentative touches and velvet voice was robbing her of any common sense, and she was starting to consider his suggestion. He gently tilted her head and kissed her fully on the lips, and Darcy could feel the small plea in his kiss, begging her to stay.

"Okay, I'll sta-"

Darcy winced as she heard the soft buzz, followed by a shrill ring. There was only person that would be calling her at this early hour, and it was the very person she had planned to send a text requesting the day off. Loki let her go and she moved to her phone, scowling at it as she picked it up.

"Darcy? Sorry it's so early but I need you to come in ASAP. We've got this new data and I think we might be on to something," Jane said quickly. Darcy wondered what coffee hit she was on now because this 'new data' didn't just appear this morning. Jane must've been working all weekend and most likely through the nights.

"I'll be there soon. Don't have a meltdown till I get there okay?" Darcy said, wondering if her scientists had ingested anything but coffee since she last saw them.

"I'll try. Thanks Darcy!"

Darcy put her phone down and smiled apologetically at the man in her bed. The man and the bed that had been filled with so much promise. Alas, not today.

"I'm sorry. Duty calls," she said, padding towards him.

"You are needed, and I will not keep you from...your summons," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned down and kissed him, brushing her hand through his messy hair.

"There's still the shower," she said once she pulled back. Loki smirked up at her, and in one swift motion, he lifted her into her arms like she weighed nothing.

"Yes there is."

~o0o~

When Jane said there was a lot of work, she hadn't been joking around. Darcy was sure that there were still data tables burned into her retina and she would be dreaming of Excel tonight. Still, home meant Loki. He said he would happily wait for her, and this morning he bid her goodbye with promises that made her anticipate the coming evening.

So it confused her when she arrived home and he wasn't there. At first she assumed he had ducked out. Then she saw a note in the most elegant script she had ever seen.

_Dearest Darcy, _

_It is my most deepest regret that I have to leave you on such short notice. I have been called home for a dire emergency. Please accept my apology on not being able to tell you this in person. These past few days have been some of the best in my life, and you might never understand how much they mean to me. I hope that I will see you once again, but I cannot ask you to wait for me. Stay safe. You will always be in my thoughts. _

_Yours, _

_Loki_

Darcy felt her heart drop as she let the letter slip from her hand to the floor. He was gone. Her little secret thrill in this quiet town was gone. It was selfish that she felt so upset at his departure. After all, it was a family emergency, and she should be hoping that he was going to be okay.

~o0o~

"Loki, thank you for gracing us with your presence," Odin said as he watched his son enter the private study reserved for the royal family. Loki kept his mouth shut, holding back a comment about 'even being noticed' by the King of Asgard. His mother seemed to be pleased at his presence, but he didn't miss the side glances she gave him. Frigga never let anything slip past her, and Loki knew he would be questioned once this 'family meeting' was over. Thor was pacing, making no effort to hide his impatience. Loki imagined his brother was eager to rejoin his friends and plan their next great adventure, or retell their past ones to anyone (everyone) who would listen.

"Now husband, what is it that you have gathered us here for?" Frigga asked.

"I feel the Odinsleep is growing near once more, and their frequency has increased in these past years. It would be unfitting for me to rule when I am forced to rest, so I have decided to pass on the duties," he said, looking to his golden-haired child. "Thor, I am naming you my successor, and your coronation shall be as soon as it can be arranged."

~o0o~

Frigga was both thrilled and devastated as Odin delivered his announcement. Thor beamed with pride and went to hug his father. Loki was still, like he had been frozen to the spot. The Queen knew that Odin had never intended for Loki to sit upon the throne. In fact, she thought it incredibly cruel that Odin had raised them both thinking they had equal chance. She knew it was because he would've never allowed a child born from their enemy to be King. Perhaps he thought this to protect him from Asgard's distrust of anything beyond Asgardian. But seeing him now, looking even paler than she thought possible, she knew that as parents they had made a terrible mistake. Odin, for telling them they were equals but did not treat them as such, and she, his mother, for failing to intervene. Perhaps at the time they thought that no real damage could come from this. How wrong she was. Her son may be standing silently calm now, but she knew him better than anyone else in existence. He was still, like an enraged serpent poised to strike at the first thing that dared come near him. She made a move to comfort him, or at least get him out of the room from the pair who was oblivious to his pain.

"Brother! We shall have a grand celebration! Isn't this joyous news?" Thor said, and Frigga internally winced at her eldest's cluelessness. She expected Loki to spit venom and storm out of the room, to angrily expel his hatred at the situation. Rant about the unfairness. Strike out.

But he did none of those.

He smiled.

And it terrified her.

"Yes brother, joyous indeed."

There was no sincerity in that smile. There was no joy in his words.

One trickster knew when another was at work.

And a mother knew when her child was not right.

And Frigga knew that Loki wasn't upset.

No.

He was devastated, and she hoped that this time she could intervene before he was hurt any further. She would not lose her son by her and Odin's failure. She could still save him, calm him like she did when he was a young boy afraid of beasts in the forest, and the thunder that roared above. She was his mother, and she would not fail him.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for the update gap. I lost the passion to write for some time, and did not want to update with chapters I was not happy with. I wrote this chapter at least three times in full but did not feel it was right. Thank you to everyone who stuck with this, and reviewedfollowed between now and November 2014. It shocked me how long it was since I updated, and it was enough to get me writing again. Let's hope it doesn't take me a year to update again! **


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy blankly stared ahead, her mind beyond the darkened desert that surrounded them on all sides. Jane was frantic after receiving results that some anomaly had occurred and demanded to be at the scene immediately. Next thing Darcy knew, she was at the wheel while Jane was switching her attention between her readings and the sky. Darcy had no idea what they were supposed to be looking for, and kept to her role as personal chauffeur to her rather manic boss. It had been a few short days since Loki's departure. The more she thought about it the more disheartened she felt. Maybe it was because he hadn't left a phone number, or made any indication that he wanted to contact her. Then rationality reminded her that he was just a stranger, a foreigner even. There had been no possibility of a future, and they were only there to keep each other company in a lonely town where they both didn't belong.

So lost in thought she was taken by surprise by Jane's sudden commandeer of the steering wheel.

Then there was the guy they hit with the van.

~o0o~

Darcy was sitting at the hospital, mortified that they had actually hit someone with their van. The entire ordeal was rather traumatic. After all, the three of them thought they had killed the strange man who had been wandering around in the desert. Then he was up and yelling. And she panicked. Her taser was in her hand and then he was on the ground out cold. Now she was in a waiting room hoping she hadn't electrocuted a man, just for extra measure after running him over.

But that hadn't been the case. In fact, things only got stranger. This guy, Thor he called himself, claimed to be some mythical god that had been banished by his father. Darcy wasn't sure what to believe. She googled him and she thought it best not to tell him exactly what Planet Earth had to say about the apparent Thunder God. Jane, of course, was absolutely blown away and was pestering the poor man with questions. But he seemed nice once she got to know him, and was happy to indulge her with the picture she took with her phone. There was even an incident when Erik took him drinking, and that had ended interestingly with Thor carrying the scientist home. Still, Darcy started to get used to the idea of him hanging around. Crazy man or not, he seemed to somehow fit in with their crazy crowd. He was never without a smile or a kind word, and admired Jane and Erik's work. Plus, Darcy wasn't completely blind though her glasses might beg to differ. She had never seen her friend get so dreamy eyed over some guy. Then again, it wasn't like you ended up with a self proclaimed space man on your doorstep. Especially one that looked like him.

But with the crazy man who looked pretty damn good in jeans came this crazy entourage of people from the set of Men in Black. Thankfully she wasn't the only one confused, or irritated about these SHIELD people walking all over the place and calling the shots. Jane's research was taken away, her iPod had been taken away. It seemed like their sense of authority knew no bounds. And here they were, powerless, researchless and iPodless.

And it didn't end there. Four of Thor's cosplaying friends showed up on their doorstep not soon after, and apparently they were warrior buddies who had come to retrieve them. It was then they dropped a name that she thought she would never hear of again.

Loki.

That had to be a coincidence. It _had_ to be.

He was Thor's brother, and he had taken over their...realm...while his father was asleep. It didn't really make sense to Darcy, but her week had been pretty damn strange and it was probably best if she just went with it.

~o0o~

"Hey Thor?" Darcy said, having managed to catch him by himself. With the others hovering around him like his own personal fan club, being able to talk in private had been a chore.

"Lady Darcy," he said with a smile. She appreciated that he still greeted her with such warmth. Even with everything else going on he didn't take it out on the people around him. It was quite refreshing. "Are you well?"

"Yeah I am. I just want to ask you something. About your brother."

"My brother Loki?" He said, his lips curling into a small frown. "What about him."

"I just want to know what he's like," she said, hoping she could avoid the specific reason as to why she wanted to know about him.

"My brother has always been the quiet one. He was very studious, far more so than I. His affinity for the arcane arts has surpassed nearly all in Asgard except for our mother, to which he is very close. His wisdom and skills has gotten me out of a lot of trouble through my years. Yet now it would seem that all those times had gone without gracious thanks or recognition. It has taken me so long to see the world beyond the one I have constructed. Coming to your realm has made me see that there is more than Asgard. That there is great beauty and wonders beyond my home. It has also made me realise that my brother was one I overlooked far too many times, and now it would seem that the shadows he always seemed to keep to was because I was so blind. I was no fool to who our father favoured, but it never occurred to me that he would become what my friends speak he has. My quiet little brother...I should have been there to protect him better, not be the one to lead the jests against him. I am just hoping that it is not already too late to save him from himself," he said, to which Darcy thought back, trying to remember the stranger who had found himself in her bed.

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, but rather lithe. He was the fastest of all of us, and was strong despite his frame. You would say that he and I were complete opposites. His hair darker than Lady Sif's, skin pale as if it has never seen sun, and eyes so green with a gaze that can pierce even the most fearsome of foes," Thor said, his mind venturing off to the many times his brother had spared them some horrific fate by wielding his gift for words.

Darcy was somewhat thankful for his distant gaze because he wasn't focusing on her. She had grown quite still as he spoke, and she was praying that it was some coincidence that he spoke of a man, his brother, that seemed so similar to the one she had met.

~o0o~

_It can be complicated at times. I have an older brother, the golden child of the family, well to my father specifically._

_I just found myself unappreciated at times and I need a break from all of them._

_He doesn't understand me, and has rarely made an effort to try._

~o0o~

It did not take long for Loki to notice that Sif and the Warriors Three had disappeared, and it had taken him an even shorter time to know where they had gone. He had visited Thor on that realm a few days prior and it had been delightful to see him in such a miserable state. Now he knew what it was like to be degraded to nothing, to be overlooked and given no special treatment. As he sat upon the throne he could not stop his thoughts from drifting to that realm once more. What a strange place it was, and it's inhabitants so different to those on Asgard.

Darcy.

He tried not to spare a thought of her. She was the one whom he, against his better judgement, held some fondness for, despite the heartache of the newly revealed truth. Would she understand? Or even forgive him for what he planned to do. Perhaps not. She was not ignorant nor naive, but this was bigger than her. She did not know of the universe that lied beyond her realm. She could never comprehend centuries of existence being nothing but lies.

Yet he still missed her. Not only her body, but her honesty. To her, he was no different to anyone else in the world, and gave him no privilege nor deemed him beneath her. She was everything he could never be, and everything he could never have. He had already begun this path of destruction, and she would only be a memory, and she will never know what had become of him. Let her remember him as a man that he could never be.

Loki ventured down into Asgard's vault. Many artefacts rested upon pedestals, while others were chained up or covered. Even he, in all his years, had not discovered the mysteries of what Odin kept here, but there was one that he knew very well, and would be the means of ridding him of the only thing that stood in his way of king.

He touched the cool metal and murmured a binding incantation. The soulless being shifted before crouching down onto one knee.

"I do believe Odin gave you a most fitting title. Yet he must understand that if he wanted one that would save his son he should have called you Protector," he said with a chuckle. "Alas, that is not the case. Now go."

~o0o~

Darcy watched in horror as the panic and destruction ensued on the streets. Sif and the Warriors Three had run out to try and stop the big hulking fire breathing thing, while Thor, Jane, Erik and herself had started herding people to safety. She tried to focus on the task of getting animals out of the burning pet store, but she couldn't help but look at Thor's friends who were getting bruised and bloodied by what Thor had informed them was called the Destroyer, who was supposedly a protecter of Asgardian artefacts but had been corrupted. There was little need to discuss the culprit. It plagued her mind to think the man that she had been so intimate with could orchestrate such destruction. During her time with him, and even after he left, she had wondered who he was. After all, they had still been strangers even with the conversations they had. But she had never even imagined that the revelation would come like this.

Darcy cried out when she saw Jane, Thor and Erik caught in a fiery blast. She felt cold fear when Erik did not rise like the pair.

"Oh god," she said, seeing the piece of shrapnel sticking out of his chest. Thor tore his gaze away from him to see his friends scattered before the Destroyer. This couldn't go on any longer, he needed to face his brother. He began to walk towards it and Sif tried to stop him. After a few short words he headed towards the Destroyer unrestrained.

"Darcy!" Jane said, drawing her attention away from the confrontation and back to Erik. The Warrior, Hogun, pressed some 'healing rocks' to his seeping wound after removing the shrapnel.

"He will live," the usually silent warrior said.

"Thor, what is he doing?" Jane said, looking down the devastated street as Thor finally arrived before the tall metal monstrosity.

"He is confronting his brother. I do not know what he expects. Thor is mortal, and Loki...Loki will kill him without hesitation," Sif said softly, her sharp eyes narrowed as the Destroyer stood still.

Darcy shook her head. Thor. His friends and his realm needed him. And he made Jane happy.

Maybe she was experiencing irrational thought as result of trauma, along with the revelation of the man she had opened herself up to was a murderous alien prince. But a mad idea came to mind, and she was running towards Thor and the Destroyer. Maybe this would kill them both, but if he couldn't be stopped, then what hope did anyone have?

* * *

><p><strong>Nearing the end of the story. I feel like I've lost a bit of fire for this story, but I did want to finish it and hopefully tie it all up. Thanks to all readers!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Thor turned around to see his mortal friend approaching them. What was she doing here? She needed to be with the others. It wasn't safe here. Didn't she understand?

"Lady Darcy," he said, turning his back on the Destroyer to stop her from coming any closer to it. "What are you doing, you must go back to the others and have them all leave this place." He was desperately hoping she would listen. If he could not stop his brother, then it would be too late and they would all fall to him before another could halt his rampage.

"Just let me talk to him, just for a moment I promise. If there is the smallest chance that it will stop this, then it's worth it," she said. Bewildered, Thor did not know what to do. He knew that as he walked towards the Destroyer, his mission was most likely in vain. He did not know how broken his brother was, and he was gambling on the chance that he would remember that they were brothers, and despite the past, he would do anything to protect him. But Loki rarely backed down from a fight that he had set his sights on. If anyone was determined, it was his brother.

"I do not understand," Thor said simply. He was sensing that there was more to Darcy than he first realised. "You asked about him before. You know him don't you?"

"I had to know for sure. I might not be able to stop this. But I can try," she said softly.

Thor paused for a moment to think. They did not have much time, but the very fact that the Destroyer had not obliterated them both instantly gave him enough doubt that Darcy was different.

"Please be careful," he told her, resting a hand on her small shoulder. "You are very brave."

Darcy nodded and then turned to face the Destroyer that stood a few feet away, it's hollow headpiece managing an unexplainable cold gaze.

"Hello Loki."

~o0o~

He sat rigidly upon the Asgardian throne when he saw /her/ through the Destroyer. In the thrill of his omniscient rampaging it did not even occur to him that there would be any possibility that Thor would interact with his mortal.

His mortal?

Upon his return he had been determined to cease any thought of her being anything but a simple distraction. Yet upon the announcement of Thor's ascension to the throne, and the revelation of his true heritage. He could not help but think of her during the darkest hours of the night, and how lonely he felt in a world that had turned its back on him, and even his mother's comfort could bring him solace. Against his better judgement, he had begun to long for her. She was mortal, so how could she understand? Yet maybe she didn't need to understand. Maybe all he needed was someone to listen. Someone to spare a few moments of their time, and be without any preconceived judgements. After all, she knew nothing of his world, and was free from the brainwashing and conditioning that Asgardians are subject to from day one.

It seemed everyone but him was ingrained with an obsolete way of thinking.

It became even more apparent when the first levelled conversation he had beyond his mother was a mortal he had stumbled upon. The very same that was now standing before the Destroyer.

There was fear in her eyes, which was expected. But there was also an unwavering determination that allowed her to face Asgard's fearsome fire breather. Did she protect Thor? Her friends? Her realm? He had thought her wise, but did she honestly think that a single mortal girl could stop an Asgardian battle relic?

_"Hello Loki."_

She knew it was him. What had Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three told her? Did she know what he had become, and now he had lost her too?

Then he saw her smile.

"I would say that this is one of the strangest things I've done but honestly, my week's been pretty hectic. But I'm here now so there isn't really any going back. I'm guessing you can't say anything. It isn't like this...thing...can talk. Or maybe it can. You space dudes and your space stuff go right over my head. I don't know if I anything I say means anything to you but I thought I could help, and it wasn't going to hurt if I tried, or maybe it will. Too late now. I just...I can't imagine what's happened to cause this, and maybe I'll never really understand, but I want you to listen. I'm not speaking for anyone else, not for Thor or Jane or Selvig or this town. It's just me. I might have not known who you really were when we met, but I like to think that the person you did show me was mostly real. And if that's true, then the person you are behind this giant suit of space armour should stop all of this. You are smart, and kind, and better than all this destruction. Maybe you can't see it, or there are people that made you think differently. But did you ever consider that they were wrong? That you are more than what they made you out to be and they were just too ignorant to say any different?"

"No! You know nothing about me. How could you?! You speak these things to spare Thor, to spare your friends," he cried out, knowing full well that she could not hear him. His voice echoed across the empty citadel, the hand clenching Gungnir turning white. She continued her tirade, but her words only fuelled his madness. She spoke of everything he once wished he heard. But she was too late, she was thousands of years too late. He was too gone and she could not save him.

"Just please listen. It isn't too late."

"No Darcy, I am gone!" He yelled back.

~o0o~

Thor could see the Destroyer's mouth piece contort, opening wide and begin to glow it's warning of a fiery inferno.

"Darcy!" He exclaimed with fear, reaching out to pull her out of harm's way.

Seeing Thor touch her only spurred Loki on further, and the Destroyer struck out, knocking the golden prince away from her, his mortal body flung across the dusty street. The Destroyer began to walk towards him, preparing to unleash its deadly flames and end the royal Asgardian bloodline.

"Please! Stop!" Darcy cried with desperation, eyes wide in fear and helplessness as she ran to put herself between the Destroyer and Thor's motionless body.

_What am I doing? I can't stop this. I'm just a mortal girl and they're gods. Why did I think I could stop this. I just wanted to help._

She felt the heat before the flames engulfed her.

* * *

><p><strong>The following part is the Epilogue. Thank you all for reading. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

When the dust and smoke cleared, it revealed the Destroyer, one arm stretched out towards the ashen remains of Darcy Lewis. Looking through the eyes of the metallic creature, Loki sat mortified.

This was all wrong.

This was all his fault.

He could see Thor, his bright pallor absent in the wake of a sickening grey.

"Loki, what have you done?" He said horrified. Thor closed his eyes, his stomach begging to retch as he desperately wanted to stop the scene of her death, playing over and over in his mind.

But the damage was done, and Darcy Lewis was no more.

Before all this began, the lives of morals were so insignificant. They were raised to believe that they were of a higher standard; that a Midgardian's short life meant that they lacked the superior qualities of the long lived Asgardians. But it had become clear that despite their lifespans, mortals strived to make do with the time they had, and that was something that Thor had come to appreciate and respect. And he couldn't help but feel guilty, for it was him that his brother wanted, and Darcy and all the other Midgardians here had merely been obstacles in Loki's way.

The sudden grating of metal ended his mindless stream of grief as he saw the Destroyer turn its head towards him. Thor was prepared to share a similar fate as Darcy, knowing that without his status as a god he would perish. The Destroyer's arm caught him in the chest and flung him back several feet. Thor tasted blood, and his vision was spotted with the darkness slowly creeping in. So this was it. This was the end of him and despite all his glory, and all the battles he had won in the past, he could not save one Midgardian girl. Was this the lesson his father had hoped he would learn.

No matter. It would seem that the lesson had been learnt too late.

~o0o~

Had Loki given the chain of events more thought, he would have realised that had been the one who had instigated the return of Thor's powers. It was truly ironic that it was he who was most thrilled in Thor being cast down to Midgard, only for his brother to rise once more, and seemingly a better person as a result. Was it a curse that he as the lesser brother would never succeed, and his only destiny was to lose and be a mere fool that the fates toyed with on a whim?

Loki's downfall was hardly a task with Thor's return and the might of Asgard behind him. Odin awoke from his slumber and returned to the throne, and the disgraced son was locked up in the bowels of the Citadel. While the revelation of his heritage remained hidden from the realm, it came to the attention of his elder brother who mourned for the brother he had lost. It was not his origins that grieved him, but the memory of the little brother he cherished, and how in all these years he had been so blind to his silent suffering. He had been raised to fear the very thing he loved, and that fear had broken the fragile heart of his childhood playmate who he had hoped to share the rest of his life with; adventuring the galaxy and serving their realm. Now that fantasy would seem to remain as such. While Thor hadn't given up on his brother for he believed there was still good in him, he knew that the hand his brother had been dealt with had changed him forever, and things will never return to the way they once were.

And there remained that one detail that plagued him ever since he returned to Asgard.

Darcy Lewis.

He had confided with his mother about the pleasantly odd and lively woman that he had met, and whom had stood up against Loki. Not only that, but he had stopped to listen to her. Thor knew his brother and he had firmly believed that Loki had shared his own former attitude towards Midgardians. While that was apparent in his disregard for attacking the town, for Darcy Lewis, Loki had made an exception.

"He refuses to speak to me," Frigga had told her eldest son sadly. Thor could understand her devastation as he always knew his mother and brother shared a bond that he could never have hoped to achieve.

"He does not reject you mother, he is lost," Thor said to comfort her but knew that no words could soothe her aching heart.

"Then why does he not let me help him?"

"I fear that Loki believes he cannot be helped. He would rather suffer alone than to burden us, to burden you," Thor had taken her hand and kissed her knuckles. "But it does not matter what he believes, because it is not true. While many have turned their back on him, you and I will not. And father...father may not show his care like you and I, but I have faith that he prays that Loki can be saved."

Frigga had given him a soft smile and gently caressed his cheek.

"When did yo get so wise, my son?"

"Midgard has changed us both, mother."

"Indeed it has. You spoke of this Darcy, the girl that spoke to him?"

"Aye, she worked for Jane. I was not aware that they knew each other," Thor had said, and even now a few days after his return, the nature of their relationship remained a mystery.

"I did notice that there was a change to him. It was not obvious to anyone else but I would see him in passing and he seemed somewhat content. I have long known him to be unsatisfied with your father's attention, so it was curious for me to see him stand a little less rigid, I would even say relaxed. I know my son, and his title of mischief suits him well with the mask of indifference he always wears. So when that mask slips, it is apparent to me that something has changed," she told him.

"We can only know the truth with Loki telling us himself," Thor had said after absorbing that information. It was times like these that he envied his mother's ability to read others so easily. It was certainly a trait that made her incredibly valubale to Asgard, and it was one that she shared with her youngest son. Yet Loki was suceptible to misusing this skill, and he had only hoped that with time his brother would use them solely for the good of the realm.

"Why don't you try to speak with him? He may turn me away for I am not the mother that birthed him, but you are his brother. Perhaps not in blood, but you have shed enough side by side to be bonded for life," she had said.

"He will always be my brother, and I have not given up on him yet," Thor said, moving to exit his mother's drawing room to speak with Loki. Before departing he had turned back. "And never doubt the fact that you are his mother. Loki may be lost but he can never forsake the love you have shown him. He loves you and always will."

~o0o~

Thor had expected his brother to be pacing within his new abode like a caged beast, seeing his imprisonment as a new challenge; Odin daring him to break free. Instead, he found him sitting on the ground, legs spread out in front of him and arms drawn in his lap. It was a haunting sight, to see his forever-determined brother so defeated.

Loki looked up upon his brother's arrival before returning his gaze to the opposite wall.

"You want to know about her," he said.

"I need to understand why-"

"You have no need to understand. You simply want to know so you can help Frigga pick at my brain and _fix_ me," Loki said visciously, his eyes narrowing but remained focused on the wall. Thor sighed. This wasn't the way he had hoped things would go. He would have to tread carefully, and that was easier said then done with his brother's obvious volatility.

"Let me rephrase. I want to know about her. Not because I want to insult your intelligence and think such information can be used to sway you," Thor said.

"I have no obligation to talk to you."

"No you do not," Thor replied simply.

Loki went quiet and Thor sighed in resignation. Of course he was well aware that once his brother set his mind to things he remained firm and was as unmovable as a mountain. So what hope did he have that Loki would accomodate his curiosity. He was about to bid his farewells when his brother conceeded.

"We met by pure coincidence."

Loki threw him a sideways glance and Thor simply nooded for him to continue should he choose.

"I came to that town for it was incredibly unspectacular in contrast to this realm's self-absorbed grandeur where it is stifiling and makes it impossible to think. She interrupted the first moments of uninhibitied thoughts in years, quite rudely in fact," he said, while Thor listened intently. It was almost as if Loki had forgotten he was there. Perhaps it was easier to recount the past if he lost himself in his memories. He saw his brother's lips curl into the faintest of smiles, as he paused. "Midgardians are quite clumsy things."

Thor realised with stunned fascination that instead of the expected venomous tone he reserved for the Midgardians, Loki spoke with fondness.

"We met again after the initial incident, and while it may seem coincidential, that town was small enough that encounters with familiar faces were highly likely. That evening was the first time in a long while where I could speak without restriction. Despite her unbecoming use of Midgardian slang, she was an impeccable listener, and it was refreshing to converse with another without tricks or concealed intentions. It was never my intention to let my curiosity get the better of me but she seemed to quell my boredom. I do not know what overcame me, perhaps her kindness overwhelmed me? Her sincerity and genuineness was no mask and she was a freedom I never even knew I had been denying myself."

A movement of Loki's hands caught Thor's eyes and he wa surprised to see that his younger brother was fidgeting ever so slightly. It had been a habit he had as a child whenever he was nervous, but had lost as he aged and grew to hide his emotions. To see them resurface once more as he spoke of Darcy made him realise that whatever they had was deeper than he had first assumed. Thor had been under the impression that Darcy had been a passing fancy, which was hardly far-fetched as both he and his brother had indulged in the women of that realm for many centuries past. Yet Loki's recount had him realise that this time it was different.

"She believed in me, trusted me, and yet I insult her by never revealing who I truly was."

There was the admission Thor had needed. It made sense to him now that Loki was not simply suffering from the guilt of her death, but the devastation that for all she was to him, may that be a lover or a friend, he had been unable to return the favour. Thor could not fault his brother for hiding the truth from him. He played no small part in rendering Loki inferior to him, and undoubtedly his brother suffered enough to become apathetic and self-loathing.

"And yet, when she learned the truth of who I was, she did not turn away. But I remained the coward who could not face her. Her life was the price she paid in putting her faith in a monster such as I. Who would have thought, a Midgardian braver than I. Althought perhaps not so implausible in comparison to a Jotun, where we so freely abandon their children to Hela," he said bitterly.

Thor could not help but open his mouth to speak.

"Did you love her?" He asked.

Loki closed his eyes, and let out a small sigh.

"Love is irrelevant."

"Not true."

"There is no need to romanticise this, Thor. Perhaps that will help you rest better, believing that this was a tragic love story. I killed her Thor. I _killed_ her. She is dead because of _me_."

"So you do not care?" Thor said, intrigued to hear his response. Loki looked at him with a piercing gaze but choose not to voice disagreement. Thor took that as his cue to try again, albeit less gently. "I see. So in the end she was just a play thing that held your interest. I can hardly blame you brother. I have eyes and she was beautiful. Fandral seemed to think so too."

Loki's reserved irritation erupted and the furniture that he had been provided with shattered as they made impact with the invisible barriers of his containment. Thor barely blinked as he watched his brother's infuriation was expressed through erratic bursts of magic. While it perturbed him that Loki was in such distress, he knew that forcing Loki to face the truth would break down the walls he had placed around himself, walls that were now clearly there to protect him from the true emotion that threatened to sabotage his impassive exterior and wreck havoc on his control.

Finally, with wooden fragments aflame and fabric scattered, Loki succumbed to the grief once the anger disappated. He held his head in his hands as he kneeled amidst the destruction of his prison. It was then that Thor spoke once more.

"Forgive me, but I wanted you to see the truth of yourself. Do not forsake her once more and deny what you feel."

"Get out," he whispered.

"Brother-"

"I said get out."

"Lo-"

"Leave!" He screamed, the flames flickering and daring to erupt into inferno.

"I love you brother, do not forget that," Thor said in resignation before walking away. But he would return, and he would continue to return. Darcy Lewis had opened Loki's heart and while his brother may forever be burdened by his anguish, Thor would not let Darcy die in vain. She may not have been a hero immortalised in Asgard's halls, but to Thor, she had saved his brother, if only for a while. If Loki thought himself broken beyond repair, Thor could not force him to see differently. But for Darcy he would honour her by trying.

Thor knew that despite Loki's denial, his broken heart spoke louder than words. Darcy Lewis was many things.

A Girl.

A Collage Student Who Needed Six Credits.

A Midgardian.

A Mere Mortal.

But never for a moment was she a simple distraction.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the final chapter. I apologise for the slow grind to get this out and I appreciate everyone who has been reading. Special thank you to those who have followedfavourited/reviewed and stuck with this. I'm willing to take prompts with my lacking creativity. Thanks again! **


End file.
